Dont Go
by sexiealexxi
Summary: “Im glad we both want this.” He smiled. I couldnt believe it. He SMILED. He was happy about this. I guess he thought I was agreeing with him. Could he honestly be that stupid? CRXHM crossover. SHANExMILEY NATExMILEY TWOSHOT, MAYBE MORE!
1. Part one

This is based real characters. Umm it's a TWO-SHOT. I haven't written anything on here for quite awhile. I usually upload my stories as videos on youtube. :)

Anywho… this is just a normal story that just comes out of nowhere. I was just sitting here thinking, when I should really have been WORKING on my CULMINATING assignment :| I'll prolly not finish it but oh well. Who really needs business class if you don't plan on going into a business profession? Exactly.

Miley is a NORMAL girl who ISNT famous.

Nate and Shane ARENT RELATED.

I own nothing.

On I.M. one night.

**Miley**/_**Nate**_

**I gotta go Nate. I'll talk to you later.**

_**Where to? I thought you weren't going out tonight.**_

**lol creep. Shane just called. He wants me to meet him at the park.**

_**Which park? **_

**omg Nate, just let me go! :P the one by us, duh. **

_**Don't go. **_

Nate knew why Shane asked her to meet him at the park that night. It wasn't like Shane and Nate were close, but all the guys at their school were sort of friends. Shane wasn't originally going to tell Nate what he was going to do but Nate had always been very persuasive.

**You're kidding. Why not?**

_**Just don't. It's getting dark, you could get kidnapped or something.**_

**Wait, isnt that my line? **

_**lol just stay home call Shane and talk to him there.**_

**I already told my parents. I'll be back in a bit. Bye!**

_**Miley! **_

**Miley has logged off.**

Nate and Miley used to be in love each other and loved each other a lot. They still did but just in a different way. They had been just friends for over a year now and Miley was really glad that she got to keep him around as one of her close guy friends. She confided in him for every problem she had. He listened intently every time she needed him to, because he still cared and loved her and couldn't stand letting any boy hurt her as bad as he did.

The whole reason Nate and Miley broke up last year was because once they got into a real relationship everything around them got complicated. They were into two separate groups at school and that was the only time either of them could ever see each other. Outside of school Nate played tons of sports and Miley was busy horseback riding and spending time with all her other friends.

Around a month after they got together they realized that trying to stay a couple was just hurting both of them and tearing them apart. Luckily both of them cared enough about each other to remain friends.

A couple of months ago both of them had moved on and fell for two other people. Nate fell for Miley's best friend, Lilly and Miley fell for Shane, the class clown/jock. They were both really happy for each other and glad they both found other people around the same time.

On Miley's way to meet Shane all she could do was think about what Shane wanted to talk to her about. She couldn't help but think of all the good times they had together so far. Their first kiss, the first time he told her he loved her, the times they stayed up together talking on the phone.

Then she remembered recently that things had begun to take them into a different direction: down.

As she got to the park she saw him sitting on a bench waiting for her. He got up when he saw her.

Miley went over to him and kissed his cheek after they hugged "Hey Shane"

"Hey Miley" Shane forced a smile

Miley could tell it was fake and got worried. She took his hands in hers and looked up at him "Is something wrong?"

Shane took his hands from her and dropped his happy act. "Well, you can say that."

A little hurt that he pulled away she began to build a wall to hide her feelings. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think we're really happy, Mi?"

"We have our fights Shane, but overall yeah, I guess."

"I don't want to keep fighting with you."

"So don't." Miley laughed a little. Shane was never the one for serious topics, Miley was.

"I just, I don't know if we should keep going like this Miley." Shane looked down.

Miley felt as if the air was taken out of her lungs all at once. She found it hard to breathe. "Oh." was all she could choke out.

"Im s-"

Miley P.O.V.

I tried my best to form a smile. I was _somewhat_ successful and I looked up at him. "No, no. It's okay really. You're right, we shouldn't keep going on like this."

I started to have difficulty fighting off the tears forming behind my _stupid, emotional_ eyes.

"Im glad we both want this." He smiled.

I couldn't believe it. He _SMILED_. He was _happy_ about this. Well I guess it was cause he thought I was _agreeing_ with him. God, could he _honestly_ be that stupid?

"Yeah, me too. Big load off right?" I fake smiled back at him.

"Yeah. Well I should get home. You want me to walk you back home?"

"No, it's okay, it's in the opposite direction of your house."

"It's no problem." I could tell he was trying to be nice. But I just needed to be away from him.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Miley." He came closer and hugged me. I hugged back, trying to only make it seem friend-like. I thought I pulled it off okay.

"Bye Shane." He turned and started to walk away. He was no longer _mine_, and I was no longer _his._ And all the while I was staring at his back walking away from me, all I wanted to say to him was _don't go._ I wish I did.

So that's the ONE part of the TWO SHOT. idk when ill get this done. So don't expect soon soon soon until I get off school.

Ask me anything really. I don't mind. If you have a request I'll be glad to take it, and hopefully I can come through.

Happy holidays. xo alexxi.


	2. Part two

**SORRY this took me forever to finish. i had alot of it done a week ago, but i couldnt make a good enough ending. this is probably where is ends. thanks so much for reading! Please Review!**

_He was no longer __mine__, and I was no longer __his__. And all the while I was staring at his back walking away from me, all I wanted to say to him was __don't go__. I wish I did._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

As soon as he walked out of her view, she let the tear she was fighting off fall from her eyes. She began to cry uncontrollably as her knees started to shake from under her. They were _over_. He decided to stop trying to make it work and gave up on not only _them_, but _her_ too.

When it all became too much for her to handle by herself she called her best friend Lilly. Lilly started crying with her on the phone but soon had to go after her parents got home. Lilly didn't want her parents to find her at home like that. But Miley still needed someone to be with her. **Now**. She took out her phone again and hit the speed dial number of the guy who had always been there for her when she cried, even when it was him who was making her cry.

The phone rang twice before he finally answered.

"Miley?"

"…_sob… sniffle.._." Miley was too shaken to respond back calmly, immediately.

"Hello?" Nate was now very worried. "Miles are you there?"

"Y-yeah. I- I just. I needed s-someone t-to t-talk to.." she replied still sobbing in between her words.

Nate immediately knew that what he knew was going to happen, just did. "Stay right there okay honey? I'm on my way."

Nate then closed his phone and quickly went downstairs to put his shoes on.

"I'm going out!" he yelled to his parents. After putting on his shoes he ran out of the house. Nate being a track star and well-rounded sports jock, he sprinted to the park.

And then he saw her.

"Miley!" Nate ran faster than before and tried his best to just stay with her and not go after Shane.

Miley was crouched over on the grass by the bench sobbing when Nate got to her. When he spotted her Nate knew she was heartbroken, and completely caught off guard. He felt guilty about never saying anything. He thought maybe he should've, but was it his place? He wasn't sure. He ran to her side and engulfed the broken girl into his arms.

He began to rub her back as she held onto him for dear life.

"Shh, it's going to be okay honey, shh." He cooed, trying to soothe her. But he knew nothing could really help her out not.

Miley hated crying infront of Nate. She knew he never minded that she did, but after she calmed down she always feels completely embarrassed.

When she was calm enough she decided to fill him in, not knowing he knew all along. "H-he, h-he broke up with m-me." She said continuing to cry.

Nate just rubbed her back over and over again, cooing her. "Shh, you don't have to talk. I'm here just the same." Nate kissed her cheek.

"N-Nate."

"Yeah Mi?"

"I'm s-sorry."

He was confused. "What for, honey?"

"Y-you've always been g-good to me, I'm s-sorry I always h-have to c-cry."

"oh please Mi, I don't mind of you cry infront of me. Sure I hate to see you so upset that you tear up but I'll always be here for you."

She whimpered once more, no longer sobbing but still very shaken. "I wish Shane was like you."

Nate didn't want to hear about Shane right now and instantly tensed up.

Miley felt him harden his hold on her. "Nate? You okay?"

"Don't talk about Shane right now, that guy is a complete dick for breaking up with you so suddenly to leave you like this. In pieces."

Miley hugged him tighter and was fully calmed down by then. She was incredibly lucky to have a friend like him. "Thank you."

"No problem honey. You know, if I loved you just enough to care if your broken, but not enough so that I would be able to kill him and not be affected if you were hurt that I did, I would fully kill him right now."

She laughed "But you love me bunches, and would care if I was upset with the fact that you killed him."

Nate just smiled at her, happy enough to let go of his anger for Shane because he had just heard her laughing.

They continued to sit there, holding each other. Nate wasn't going to leave until she was completely perfect again. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. In his head he decided to take her home in an hour or until her facial expression was normal enough to get past her protective parents.

An hour later Miley was beginning to fall asleep in Nate's arms.

"Come on honey, let's get you home, you need to get your sleep."

"Hmm, okay." she replied, half asleep.

Nate pulled Miley up and carried her in his arms, marriage style, back to her house. He stopped in the driveway knowing her parents wouldn't approve of him holding her like that.

"Alright Mi, we're here. You okay to stand on your own?"

"Yeah. Im good." Nate gently put her down on her own two feet and hugged her tightly.

"Goodnight Miley." he said kissing her cheek.

"Night Nathaniel." she said smirking.

"What did we say about ever calling me that?"

"You said not to, I said I get to, cause im special." she said with a smug look on her face.

"Two can play, Miley Ray." he said laughing, knowing the rhyme would make her smile.

"Hey that rhymed!" she said smiling. Nate had been right.

"Hah, yeah. You should go inside. Call me if you need anything."

"I will" she said hugging him goodbye and walking into her house.

* * *

Miley was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She turned her attention to her alarm clock that read 12:17 **(lol that's the time right now.)** She should be sleeping, it's Sunday and her parents always drag her out of the house early in the morning. But she thought that if she closed her eyes and everything went black one thing would appear to her. _His_ face. His face would then lead to her to think about what happened last between them. And that thought would make it all come back to her as the event replayed in her mind. She knew she would start crying uncontrollably and that would just lead to no good. It had been a couple hours since she was at the park. She was glad that Nate made sure she looked presentable before going back home. God knows that Miley wouldn't have noticed, or cared enough to fix her appearance which would've led to a million questions from her family.

Suddenly there was a small, yet noticeable noise, coming from Miley's window. The window was opening and in came Nate. He landed in Miley's mushroom chair that was put right under the window. A convenience for Nate of course.

Miley sat up in her bed. "Nate?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" he replied smiling into the darkness as he walked over to her bed and sat down at the end.

"If it was the holidays I could've guessed Santa Claus."

"Ha, nice."

"So, what brings you here, in my room, sitting on my bed?"

"Just checking in on you. Knowing you, I figured I would find you crying or doing something emotional and unnecessary."

"Gee thanks. But no, I haven't cried yet."

"Good to know. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah." she lied.

"So why aren't you sleeping?"

"Cause you're here. Duh."

He smiled. "But you were awake before I came in."

"Point, Nathaniel?"

"If you were fine, you would be sleeping. If you honestly weren't tired, you'd be watching t.v. Miley Ray"

"I don't want my parents to know im still awake."

"Alright then." He said unsatisfied. "See you later. I'm gonna go sneak back into my room. Later Miles." he got up to walk over to the window but felt a pull on his arm.

"No, stay." she said holding onto his arm.

"You need some time alone Mi, not to think, but to just _be_, _digest_ what happened tonight. _Start healing_." he spoke honestly.

She then said the words she _should've_ said to Shane, "Don't go."

**I wanted to make this a 3shot but I just dont have the time anymore. Cause im a youtube vid maker. (i make fictional stories on youtube in videos about disney celebs) if i get reviews. i might. **

**but merry christmas everyone! If you dont celebrate christmas, i hope you had an awesome holiday!**

**xxoo Lexxi**


End file.
